The present invention relates generally to recloseable packages for hermetically sealing consumable products between a rigid package base member and an opposing sheet of package film. More particularly, the present invention relates to recloseable packages for food products and the like in which a portion of the package base member has a recloseable seal fastener element.
Certain processed meats and/or food products sold to consumers are sold in packages in which the processed meats for food products are mounted on a package base. The freshness of these food products such as bacon, sliced luncheon meats, cheeses and the like contained within these packages depends upon the extent to which the package is vacuum packed or gas flushed and subsequently hermetically sealed. Often, the purchaser does not use the food products contained within such packages at once, but rather uses them over an extended period of time. When the initial hermetic seal of the package has been breached during opening of the package, a portion or portions of the package are often removed. In such instances, the package cannot be effectively resealed in a manner to preserve the freshness of the food products stored within. The purchaser must often repack the food products in a different suitably recloseable container. Mounting recloseable fastener elements on opposing surfaces of the base and covering film may provide a recloseable feature to such a package. However, the recloseable fastener elements are typically applied as separate elements to both the base and covering films, which leads to increased manufacturing cost and additional steps in the manufacturing process. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved food product package having a package base which has a recloseable seal element integrally formed therein.
The improved packages of the present invention provide significant advantages in that one portion of the recloseable seal is integrally formed in the package base at a desirable position which is preferably proximate to the package mouth. A hermetic seal is provided between the base and the covering film which extends around the entire periphery of the product, interior of the integral recloseable seal, so that the package is liquid tight and suitably retains within the package, fluids of the products contained therein, including water, juices, oils and the like, while the package recloseable seal permits the package to be easily opened and closed repeatedly to remove portions of the package contents without destroying the integrity of the package.
The hermetic seal disposed between the base and the covering film which extends around the periphery of the product has an easy open or peel seal portion located adjacent the product and interior of the recloseable seal. The recloseable seal is opened with digital pull-apart forces which are also used to open the peel seal. The peripheral hermetic seal can effectively maintain any desired vacuum, pressurized and/or gas-flushed environment within the package. The peel seal area of the hermetic seal will be formed by effecting a face-to-face seal between a plastic film and the product backing board around the periphery of the product with the strength of the seal permitting separation without destruction or tearing of the plastic film.
The recloseable seal of the package of this invention is formed in the package base proximate to an access edge thereof. One of the recloseable seal interengaging fastener elements is integrally formed directly in the base while the other, or complementary, interengaging fastener element is adhered directly to the package plastic film sheet. In this construction, the possibility that the packaging material may tear or separate when the hermetic seal is opened is greatly decreased.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved recloseable package for use with products positioned on a package base member which has a first recloseable seal formed within the base member along an access edge of the base member and a second hermetic peel seal disposal peripherally adjacent to the product and adjacent the recloseable seal.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a recloseable package for food products and the like having an integral recloseable seal disposed near an opening of the package and attached to the package base member and a hermetic seal interior of the recloseable seal, the hermetic seal having a peelable seal area adjacent to and interior of the recloseable seal.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved product package having a peel seal and a recloseable seal, wherein the opposing, recloseable seal elements are integrally formed in the product supporting package member and in the outer, covering film sheet.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a recloseable package for food products and the like having a base member for supporting the food product, the base member being formed from a rigid packaging film with a recloseable fastener element formed therein, and the package covering film having a separate, complementary recloseable fastener adhered to the covering film, the two fastener elements interengaging each other to form a recloseable seal.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more readily apparent from a reading of the following detailed description.